sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Rituals (Fenech-Soler album)
| Length = 49:18 | Label = | Producer = | Last album = Fenech-Soler (2010) | This album = Rituals (2013) | Next album = | Misc = }} Rituals is the second studio album by British electropop band Fenech-Soler. It was released on 25 September 2013 by Warner Bros. Records and B-Unique Records, it is the major label debut of Fenech-Soler, whose previous record was released under the London-based B-Unique Records. The album is a follow-up to the band's 2012–13 singles "All I Know", "Magnetic" and "Last Forever", all of which feature on the album. A special edition of the album with a new track listing was released a year later on 25 August 2014 as the band's first full-length US release. It features four tracks from their previous self-titled debut studio album. Packaging The artwork for Rituals features a photograph taken by South African professional photographer Andrew McGibbon. The photograph, entitled Stars Bow, features a horse named Star, lit in Strobe lighting, taking a "bow" in front of the camera. The photograph is part of a series of photographs taken by McGibbon as a collection entitled All the Wild Horses, which was originally released online in April 2012. The artist statement for the work states: "For thousands of years the horse has been mankind's closest ally. The horse made travel and development possible. We tethered, weighted and reigned them. We captured, stabled and trained them. Ever willing, the horse was the magnificent tool of man’s ingenuity. The horse is a beast of legend, taking on its own character, personality, emotion and mythology. However, with the advent of the steam engine the horse was made obsolete, and now they are resigned to the realm of shows and races, a world of equestrian sport, a mere shadow of the beast’s former glory. All the Wild Horses is a tribute to the beast that has made much of what we call life possible. The images are unique and have a style to them reminiscent of the portraiture of the rich and famous. The artist has attempted, and succeeded, to show a sense of personality and emotion – sadness in some cases and pride in others. Painstakingly lit, this body of work is about the horse itself to which we all feel a connection, whether it's obvious or deep down in our collective subconscious. There is a sense of awe that this beast inspires in each and everyone of us". "All the wild horses, tethered with tears in their eyes. May no man's touch ever tame you, may no man's reigns ever chain you. And may no man's weight ever lay freight your soul" – Ray Lamontagne. Track listing | extra1 = | length1 = 4:47 | title2 = All I Know | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:26 | title3 = In Our Blood | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 4:23 | title4 = Ritual I | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 1:01 | title5 = Last Forever | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 4:53 | title6 = Somebody | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 5:29 | title7 = Fading | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 4:10 | title8 = Magnetic | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:51 | title9 = Maiyu | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 5:44 | title10 = Two Cities | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 4:58 | title11 = Ritual II | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 1:41 | title12 = Glow | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 4:55 }} | extra13 = | length13 = 4:01 | title14 = Last Forever | note14 = Live at Electric Ballroom | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 4:56 | title15 = Somebody | note15 = White Version | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 4:46 | title16 = Two Cities | note16 = White Version | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 4:13 | title17 = Making Rituals | note17 = video | length17 = 14:05 }} | extra1 = | length1 = 4:47 | title2 = Last Forever | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 4:54 | title3 = Stop and Stare | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 4:07 | title4 = In Our Blood | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 4:23 | title5 = Somebody | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 5:29 | title6 = Lies | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:19 | title7 = Demons | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:44 | title8 = Fading | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 4:10 | title9 = Stonebridge | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 4:31 | title10 = All I Know | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 3:26 | title11 = Magnetic | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 3:51 | title12 = Two Cities | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 4:59 }} | length13 = 6:04 | title14 = The Cult of Romance | note14 = Alan Braxe Remix | writer14 = | extra14 = Alan Braxe | length14 = 5:10 }} Personnel Adapted from Rituals liner notes. ;Fenech-Soler *Ben Duffy – lead vocals *Ross Duffy – guitar *Daniel Soler – bass, keyboard *Andrew Lindsay – percussion ;Additional musicians *Dominic Greensmith – percussion *Linus Eklöw – additional instruments *Svidden – additional instruments ;Technical production *Dan Grech-Marguerat – mixing *Duncan Fuller – assistant mixing *Wez Clarke – mixing *Neil Comber – mixing *John Davis – mastering *Stuart Hawkes – mastering *Bruno Ellingham – engineer ;Artwork *Non-Format – art direction, design *Andrew McGibbon – album artwork, Stars Bow *Jenna Foxton – photography Release history References Category:2013 albums Category:Fenech-Soler albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums